


Tromluí

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Nightmares, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Chroith Carmilla a ghuaillí arís. “Bhí aisling agam, tromluí, is cuma cén ifreann is mian leat a ghlaoch air. Elle ... "





	Tromluí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231113) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Dhúisigh Laura nuair a bhog an leaba. Súil sí a chaochadh go mall í féin agus shroich a lámh do an láthair nuair a bhí i gceist Carmilla a bheith ach níor mhothaigh sé ach spás folamh agus an teas a léirigh go raibh sí ann soicind roimhe seo.

“Carm?” D'iarr Laura amach. Shuigh sí sa leaba, ag cur a cuid gruaige aimhréidh as a aghaidh.

“Is cuma deas duitse, Creampuff.”

Thug Laura neamhaird ar an bhfreagra géar i bhfabhar dul amach as an leaba agus ag bogadh le coiscéim thuisleach i dtreo na fuinneoige ina raibh Carmilla ina shuí. “Cén fáth a bhfuil tú a bheith i do dhúiseacht?”

Ba  searradh an t-aon fhreagra a fuair sí, agus ansin an trácht niogóideacha bhíothas ag súil leis. “Is fearr le vaimpír an oíche, Bocaire. Tá sé níos éasca díriú ar chailíní deas mar atá. ”

"Carm ..." Rug Laura barróg ar Carmilla ón taobh thiar, ag fáisc a lámha timpeall a choim nuair a thosaigh sí ag tarraingt amach. “Tá sé breá mura bhfuil tú ag iarraidh labhairt faoi ach ní gá duit téigh ar ais chuig do mheicníocht chosanta cnáideach. ”  


Chroith Carmilla a ghuaillí arís, ach ní raibh sé chomh láidir leis an gceann roimhe seo. “Bhí aisling, tromluí agam, is cuma cén ifreann a theastaíonn uait a ghlaoch air. Elle ..."

“An bhfuil tú… ag iarraidh dul ag siúl?” Mhol Laura. D'athraigh Carmilla timpeall ina barróg ionas go bhféadfadh sí breathnú uirthi sna súile.

“Siúlóid?” Tháinig sí ina dheilín leis.

“Bhuel, uaireanta cabhraíonn siúlóidí agus is oíche é - mar sin is cosúil gur am iontach é do vampire siúl timpeall taobh amuigh, ceart? ”

Ghair Carmilla. “Ceart go leor, rachaimid ag siúl ansin, ach an bhfuil tú ag iarraidh dul taobh amuigh mar sin?”

Chuir Laura místá a dhéanamh ar Carmilla. Tháinig uabhar uirthi ar mhilleasoicind go dtí gur fhéach sí ar a cuid gruaige bréan, tangledTK, léine le TARDIS clóite air, agus bríste a scríobh Castiel ar an gcnaipe i mbloclitreacha móra bána. Rud amháin a bhí sa ghruaig giobach ach níor mheaitseáil a cuid fuilteacha fiú - ní raibh lucht leanúna mór Superwho ag Laura. Ba thaitin sí le tonna de GIFanna ar tumblr.

“Clúdóidh mo chóta trinse é.”

Ar a laghad bheadh an cóta trinse ag cur leis na bríste.


End file.
